Spirited Away Fan Fiction
by nekocat1424
Summary: It's been 6 years after Chihiro and her family had gotten lost and found the old abandoned amusement park. Chihiro now decides to go back and visit her friends...
1. Chapter 1- Haku

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; these characters are from Spirited Away made by Studio Ghibli and directed by Hayao Miyazaki

Spirited Away Fan Fiction

Chapter 1- Haku

Six years later after Chihiro and her family had gotten lost moving to her new house and had found the bathhouse. Chihiro, now sixteen, had just about forgotten about her adventure to save her parents…

"Chihiro! Your father and I are going to go eat out. Make sure you have your phone on and tell us if you are going anywhere, ok?" Her mother called from downstairs.

Chihiro pulled out her earphones, "Ok, mom."

She rolled her eyes and went back to listening to her music. She heard the front door pull shut. Looking around her room, she saw her pictures of her and the spirits she had met at that old abandoned amusement park taped to her pastel blue walls. She looked out her window, to the deep forest that lay just behind her house.

_I wonder… Could I find them again? _She thought, pressing her face to the glass.

Chihiro bit her lip and picked up her phone, she texted her mother, Going on a hike. Love you 3

She then pulled on some hiking boots, her jacket, and headed down the stairs, leaving her phone behind on her messy bed. Chihiro walked outside and down her driveway.

_Which way was it? … _Chewing her lip, she thought a moment, and then remembered the road her father had so stupidly gotten them lost on when they were moving here.

She followed the road toward a winding old dirt road, the one that led to the old amusement park. She spotted the shrines her mother had explained that they were for the little people to live in. Then there was the tunnel leading to the amusement park. Chihiro ran her hand against the stone tunnel as she went through it. It lead to a huge meadow with blooming wildflowers.

_It should be over that dry riverbed, _Chihiro ran towards it, _I hope I see Haku again. _She blushed slightly before shaking her head, her long ponytail whipping her face, the hair band her spirit friends had made her was holding her ponytail up.

She jumped over the dry riverbed and saw the old, shabby amusement park still standing in front of her. Chihiro nearly jumped for joy, she quickly ran through the streets with the empty restaurant stalls and up to the bridge, leading to the bathhouse. She saw no one in sight, her heart sunk.

_Where is Haku? _She looked right, left; still no luck and it would soon be dark.

"Hakuuuuu!? Where are you?" She called and called until the moon was high up into the sky and stars dotted the night sky.

Chihiro looked to the river, it was filled with water and she heard a distant tinkling of music. A hand touched her shoulder and she stifled a cry. Turning, Chihiro saw the face that she had wanted to see, Haku.

"Chihiro, I didn't think we would be seeing you here ever again," He smiled softly as he looked down at her face.

She blushed lightly and tears came to her eyes, "Oh, I've missed you guys so much! I wish I could have come to visit you sooner."

He nodded, Chihiro looked at him. He seemed older, but she had expected that since she hadn't seen him in six years. "Yubaba will want to see you too. And of course Lin and Kamaji will too," He gripped her hand gently and led her toward the bathhouse of the spirits, "Come now, don't want to keep them waiting."


	2. Chapter 2- The Bathhouse

Spirited Away Fan Fiction

Chapter 2- The Bathhouse

The bathhouse was packed with spirits; Haku led Chihiro to Kamaji's work place.

Kamaji looked up from his chair, he had been taking a nap, "Oh, hi, Haku. Eh!" He blinked, pulled off his glasses with one of his eight arms and cleaned them with his shirt. Putting them back on his face, he stared at Chihiro, "Is that you, Sen?"

"Chihiro," Haku corrected as the little soot balls that worked for Kamaji surrounded Chihiro's feet.

Kamaji nodded to Haku and then looked back at Chihiro, "Yes, yes, Chihiro. I didn't think we would be seeing you again. We missed you. Now, tell me, how are you doing?"

"I'm great! I feel much better now that I'm here again," Chihiro twirled around, disturbing the little soot balls huddled at her feet, "Oh, sorry." She stooped down and waved at the soot balls, they squeaked back at her, jumping up and down.

Kamaji nodded as a scrapping sound came from the door in the wall in front of them. Lin came in carrying a tray with hot tea and some dumplings for Kamaji. She looked up and saw Haku and Chihiro.

She nearly dropped the tray, setting it down, Len ran to Chihiro, "Eh! Chihiro! I missed you so much! You're like a little sister to me!" She gave Chihiro a big hug, "Oh, you've grown! You're nearly as tall as me now!"

Chihiro blushed, "I missed you guys too." She looked up at Haku and blushed even harder. She looked down at her feet, her face as red as a tomato.

Haku smiled, "I'm sure Yubaba would like to see you too," He turned to Lin and Kamaji, "We'll be back." He led Chihiro through the door in the wall and towards the stairs. They passed many spirits visiting, waiting their turns for a bath. They stopped for a moment to wave at the turnip spirit, and then went up the elevator. Stepping off the second elevator, Haku led Chihiro to Yubaba's door. He used the knocker to knock on the huge, heavy door. The door opened by itself.

You could hear Yubaba's shrill voice coming from her office, "Come in, come in!" The pair walked to Yubaba's office. Yubaba's office was as cluttered as ever and her three heads were bouncing up and down.

"Hello, Chihiro. You know we missed you a lot. I have to admit, you were a hard worker," Yubaba stood up from her chair and come up to Chihiro and Haku. "And of course, Haku is no longer under my control, although he does still help out around the bathhouse."

Haku smiled, "Yes, you need lots of help. Its always so busy here."

Yubaba nodded and turned to Chihiro, "Now, Chihiro, why did you come back? Your parents don't need saved again?"

Chihiro shook her long ponytail, "No, I just wanted to visit you guys. I mean, it's been six years…" She looked at Haku, eyes twinkling.

Yubaba laughed, "Yes, yes! I know why you came back," She winked at Chihiro, "You came back because of Haku." She smiled at them, "You two make a fine pair." Haku and Chihiro both blushed and stared down at their feet at Yubaba's comment. At that moment the door beside Yubaba's desk opened and a slightly fat boy emerged.

"Oh, my little baby! Boh! What are you doing?" Yubaba scrambled around.

Boh was huge the last time Chihiro had seen him. Now he was still slightly fat, but definitely not as big as he once was. "Mooom, I'm fine," He whined and brushed away his mother's hands. He rolled his eyes and walked up to Chihiro, who stood still stunned by his miraculous transformation.

"Hi," Boh said shyly, he gave Chihiro a slight wave. The three heads bounced up and down behind them.

"Wow, eh, hi, Boh," Chihiro searched for words as Haku laced his fingers around her fingers. She looked back up at Haku, "What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking you would like to take a ride," Haku grinned and turned into a white dragon. He nudged her.

Chihiro clapped her hands together with delight, "Yesss!" She jumped onto his long back and off they went, through Yubaba's big balcony doors.


	3. Chapter 3- Hikari

Spirited Away Fan Fiction

Chapter 3- Hikari

Chihiro gasped as Haku lifted them up high above the earth, "Oh! It's so beautiful!" She looked at the horizon, at the setting sun. Haku raised his dragon head toward the sun, scales glistening in the light. He landed near a deep blue lake, Chihiro jumped from his back as he turned back into a human.

Haku stared at the sunset, "It is beautiful." He looked at Chihiro, who blushed. "Are you going to go back to the human world, Chihiro?" He asked, turning his attention back to the dazzling sunset.

_Eh… I hadn't even thought of that…_, Chihiro chewed her lip. "I-I don't know… I guess I'll eventually have to, otherwise my parents will be worried…"

Haku nodded, "I understand." He looked at his feet, face downcast.

"But, I don't have to leave now. I mean… I just got here," Chihiro gripped his hand, staring up at him. Haku pulled her closer to him, they stood staring in each other's eyes, both filled with longing and hope.

They heard a snap of a twig behind them in the nearby forest. Haku's hair stood on end, he pushed Chihiro behind him.

"Who's there!?" Haku bristled, waiting for an answer.

A figure stepped out, a young boy with white hair and purple eyes. His face was dirty and he held onto his left arm, blood seeping from a wound. He staggered towards Chihiro and Haku, a blank, pained look in his eyes.

Chihiro gasped, "Haku! Look! He's hurt!" She pointed at the blood on the boy's hand.

Haku, still on edge, stared aggressively toward the wounded boy, "Who are you?"

The boy whispered his name, "Hikari…" He grimaced as a jolt of pain ripped through his body.

"Haku! Be nice! He's hurt!" She ran past Haku, to the boy. She steadied the boy with a hand, "Are you ok? Do you need help?"

"Chihiro, stay away from him. He's dangerous, I sense something wrong in him," Haku said to her, his eyes pleading her to leave the boy alone.

But, Chihiro did not change her mind, "Of course there's something wrong with him! He's hurt! Now come over here and help me!"

Haku sighed and reluctantly came over to help. "Here… We can take him back to the bathhouse. I'm sure Yubaba has some medicine or something on hand," Haku said as he turned into his dragon form and let Chihiro help Hikari get on his back. She jumped on behind Hikari and held on tight as Haku lifted them high into the air.

They were soon back at the bathhouse. They set Hikari on the floor in the boiler room.

Kamaji stared at the wounded boy, "Eh? Where did he come from?" Hikari lay still on the ground; he had passed out on the way to the bathhouse.

Chihiro shrugged, "I don't know… We found him…" Haku grunted in distaste.

"I still don't think we should have helped him. I'm telling you, there is _something_ wrong with this boy!" Haku said angrily.

"Well, we couldn't just leave him there, Haku. That's not nice," Chihiro looked up at Haku, hands on her hips.

"Whoa! You two! That's enough!" Kamaji shouted, making the two stop and stare up at him. He came over to Hikari, touching his forehead, "Hmmm… He has a fever…" He looked up at Haku, "Go ask Yubaba if she has some medicine or something, "Kamaji turned to Chihiro, "Help me bind up this wound."

Haku left the boiler room and Chihiro found some clothe and helped Kamaji bind Hikari's wound.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Chihiro asked Kamaji, face creased with worry.

Kamaji shrugged, "Hard to tell. Depends on how long he went without being treated. But, I'm sure we can help him." Kamaji pointed to a large bruise on Hikari's head Chihiro had not noticed. "Looks like he's got a nasty bump there. Go see if Lin will get some ice to put on that."

Chihiro jumped up, ready to help, "Sure." She zipped out of the room in search of Lin.


	4. Chapter 4- Zeniba

Spirited Away Fan Fiction

Chapter 4- Zeniba

Chihiro found Lin eating a dumpling, "Hey! Lin! Can you help me get some ice?"

"Eh? Ice? What for?" Lin put her dumpling down on her plate and licked her fingers.

"Haku and I found a boy and he's hurt and he needs some ice an-!" Lin put a finger to Chihiro's mouth, interrupting her.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. So you need some ice for this boy you found, right?" Lin asked. Chihiro nodded. "Ok, then, follow me. I'm sure the kitchen has some ice," Lin waved Chihiro to follow her.

By the time they got a bag of ice for Hikari, Haku was already back at the boiler room with some medicine in hand. Boh was with him.

"Aunt Zeniba taught me how to use medicine. Here give it to me, Haku," Boh said, Haku handed him the medicine. Boh started to unbind the wound and put some sickly green paste on it.

"I got the ice, Kamaji!" Chihiro yelled as she and Lin walked into the room.

"Good, hand it to me," Kamaji took the bag of ice and carefully put it on the huge bump on Hikari's head.

"He's a spirit, right?" Chihiro asked, staring at Hikari's snow white hair.

Haku nodded, "Yeah. Of course he is. But… I keep trying to tell you, I sense something strange about him… I just can't put my tongue on it."

"He's hurt, ok? There is nothing strange about him, Haku," Chihiro argued as Haku stood thinking. Boh finished putting the medicine on Hikari's wound and covered it up once more.

He brushed his hands on his shirt, "There, he should be good. And, ah, Chihiro… I know you think Haku is wrong… But… I sense something weird with him too…"

"Grrr! Why are you guys being so mean! He's hurt! That's what's wrong with him!" Chihiro threw her arms up in the air. Then stomped out of the room, "I'm going to bed!" Lin followed close behind her.

When Chihiro went down to the boiler room the next morning, Hikari was sitting up, a confused look on his face. He was gently rubbing the bump on his head. Kamaji was trying to get him to drink some tea, so far he was unsuccessful.

Haku came in and sat next to Chihiro, "So, he's awake?"

Chihiro nodded, "Hey… Hikari, you feeling better?"Hikari turned his stunning purple eyes towards her, but said nothing.

"He hasn't said one word so far. So don't except a peep from him," Kamaji shook his head, "Don't know where he came from or anything, but he is very strange."

Haku jumped up, "Aha! See! Even Kamaji thinks there's something strange about him!" Hikari gripped his tea cup and took in the warm herbal scent of it. Then slowly took one careful sip, his hands shaking slightly. Chihiro stared angrily at Haku.

Kamaji's eyes brightened, "I have an idea. Why don't you two go ask Zeniba if she would know anything about Hikari?" In his mind he added, _so I can get you two out of my hair for the moment…_

"That's a good idea, Kamaji," Haku said, "Maybe Zeniba can put some sense into Chihiro's head."

"Hey!" Chihiro protested, but agreed to Kamaji's idea and soon the two were off to Zeniba's house. Chihiro riding atop Haku's white scaled back.

Zeniba's house hadn't changed a bit from since the last time Chihiro had seen it. And she was surprised to see No-Face standing guard at Zeniba's front door.

"Eh, eh," No-Face greeted Chihiro.

"No-Face! I'm missed you too! I hope you haven't eaten anybody since the last time!" Chihiro smiled and laughed.

"Where's Zeniba?" Haku asked No-Face. No-Face pointed to the door. Haku knocked.

A voice came from inside, "Oh! Come in!" They opened the door and saw Zeniba inside, cooking something that smelled utterly delicious. Zeniba looked up and saw Chihiro, "Ah! Chihiro! Oh, how I've missed you!" She hugged Chihiro until Chihiro could barely breathe.

"Eh! Zeniba, please don't squeeze her to death," Haku said as Zeniba released her death hold on Chihiro.

Zeniba brushed Chihiro's shirt free of wrinkles and apologized, "Oh, sorry, dear. Now, tell me, why are you two here?"


	5. Chapter 5- Advice

*** Thank you all for your reviews, I totally appreciate it ^ - ^ * **

Spirited Away Fan Fiction

Chapter 5- Advice

"Well, Granny… We found a boy…," Chihiro started to explain; she sat beside Haku at Zeniba's dinner table. Zeniba sat opposite of them while No-Face went back outside. Zeniba nodded, listening to Chihiro explain everything.

She put her hand up to pause Chihiro, "What did you say he looked like again, dear?"

Chihiro answered while shuffling in her seat a little, "He has long white hair and purple eyes… He looked to be about fourteen or so…" Zeniba sat back for moment, thinking.

"And Chihiro won't believe me when I say there's something wrong with him… I can just _sense_ it," Haku said, fiddling with his cup of hot tea.

Zeniba nodded, "Hmm… You said his name is Hikari, yes?"

"Yeah, that's what he told us," Chihiro reached for her cup of tea, taking a big gulp as Zeniba thought for a bit more.

"Well, I have heard of some spirits with that description. But, I don't think I've heard of any by the name Hikari… And most of the spirits with that description are the ones have caused bad things to happen in the human world and here," Zeniba said, getting up to get Haku and Chihiro a bowl of soup, " He may be a spirit under some contract… So_ Hikari_ may not be his true name. Plus he may not be able to remember anything with that huge bump he has on his head. I suggest you keep an eye on him." Chihiro started to protest saying Hikari was no threat, but Zeniba hushed her. "You don't know that, dear. If he remembers his past… Well… he could be one of those bad spirits. So, it's best you listen to Haku if this Hikari does anything suspicious."

Zeniba handed them some soup, "I'll try to come visit and see this Hikari myself, if Yubaba lets me. Now, why don't you two spend the night here? It's getting dark." Chihiro looked out the window; the sun was low in the horizon. No-Face came back in and sat down beside Zeniba.

_That's strange… It didn't feel like we were here that long… I guess time flies when you're busying…, _Chihiro thought to herself. "Eh, yeah… I guess we can stay here tonight. What do you think Haku?" She turned to look at him; he had fallen asleep in his chair. _Awww… He looks so cute just sitting there sleeping like that, _Chihiro blushed.

"There are two guest rooms upstairs. If Haku wakes up I'll show him where it is. No-Face, will you take Chihiro to her room?" Zeniba asked No-Face as she started cleaning their empty bowls and cups. No-Face nodded and motioned for Chihiro to follow him up the stairs.

The guest room was decorated with flowers and cute knick-knacks. Chihiro thanked No-Face and stepped into the room, immediately falling into the bed and fell asleep.

Chihiro woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Haku was at the stove, cooking some pancakes. No-Face and Zeniba were nowhere to be found.

Yawning, Chihiro stretched, "Ahh… Good morning, Haku. Where's Zeniba and No-Face?" She picked up a plate with a pancake and sat down at the table.

"Oh, Good morning, Chihiro," Haku grabbed a plate of pancakes himself and sat opposite of Chihiro, "I think Zeniba went to see if she could find out anymore about Hikari. She took No-Face with her."Chihiro nodded while she grabbed some maple syrup, pouring it on her pancake.

"Haku, do you really think Hikari could be a bad spirit?" Chihiro said, playing with her food.

"Well, I do sense something evil deep down in him. But, there is no guarantee that he'll ever get back his memories. If he does… There's no telling what might happen," Haku chewed a piece of his pancake, swallowing.

"I don't know what to think… I mean, I wish he got his memories back… But what if he truly is a bad spirit? Then, that would be terrible," She picked at her food.

"Well… Chihiro, think it this way… If there was no bad in the world, then there would be no good, right?" Haku paused, Chihiro nodded. "So, as long as he doesn't hurt you, I'm fine with helping him." Haku blushed slightly.

Chihiro sighed, "Yeah.. But, I don't want you to get hurt either… I… lo—care for you deeply…" Her face turned red with embarrassment, _Eek! I can't believe I almost said I love you…_ She looked up and saw Haku staring at her, eyes filled with compassion.

"I care for you deeply too, Chihiro…," He stood up and put his plate in the sink, "Do you want to head back to the bathhouse now?"

"I guess, but…," Chihiro smelled herself, "I think I should take a bath first." She went upstairs and turned on the tap. Haku started to clean the dishes, waiting for Chihiro to be done.


	6. Chapter 6- Questions

***Watching Spirited Away as I write this ^ - ^ ***

Spirited Away Fan Fiction

Chapter 6- Questions

_At the bathhouse:_

Hikari sat up, rubbing his eyes, head throbbing, _Where- where am I?_ He looked around, the scenery looked familiar in a way… He was in a boiler room, his throbbing head concluded, _But, why?_ He tried to move his arms, but stopped when he felt a sharp pain shoot up from his left arm. A man with many arms stirred in his sleep.

Hikari groaned, "Ohhhhhh….." Kamaji sat up and looked at him.

"So you're up again, eh? What do you want this time, water, food?" Kamaji asked, scratching his head and getting up to start his work."You'll have to wait until Lin brings some food and drink down."

Hikari just sat and stared, there was something he was trying to remember… _But, oh what was it!?_ He hissed to himself. A flash, a tattered memory came to him, a voice: _Don't screw this up, Hikari! You know the plan!_ The voice was familiar to him, but no face could be connected to it and… _What is the plan?_ Hikari was bewildered, his head throbbed and his arm hurt terribly. He closed his eyes and lay back down…

_At Zeniba's house: _

Chihiro came down the staircase, hair still wet from the bath pulled into a ponytail. Haku was straightening things around Zeniba's house.

"Eh… Haku, I'm ready," She steps down from the last step and heads to the front door, Haku following close behind.

"We should get you some new clothes when we get back to the bathhouse," Haku stated as they walked out of the house. Chihiro nodded and jumped onto Haku's dragon back. He flew straight up into the air, the morning sun brightening his scales.

Hikari was sleeping when Chihiro and Haku got back. Kamaji looked up at them.

"So, did Zeniba know anything?" Kamaji asked while work and the soot balls carried heavy coal to the fire.

Haku sighed, "Not really. But, she's looking for clues. As far she knows, he could be one of those evil spirits, the ones that cause havoc in our world and the human world." Hikari moved to the other side of his futon, a pained expression on his face as he tried to get comfortable.

_In Hikari's mind:_

His thoughts mashed together. Question rose one after another, causing even more pain as his head tried to straighten everything out. He moaned in his sleep. _I know I am Hikari… But… where are my memories? Why am I here? Grrr…_ If he didn't find the answers to these questions, he would scream and probably start hitting his head multiple times into the wall.

Back to Chihiro and the others:

"Well, I suppose when he feels better, Yubaba can find him a job around the bathhouse," Haku said as Lin brought some food and drink down for everybody.

"Well, I was wondering when you two would come back! Jez!" Lin shouted, "Chihiro, he didn't do _anything _to you while you guys went off to Zeniba's, did he?"

"No," Chihiro answered truthfully. Hikari was up again, the sound of Lin's shouting woke him up. He fingered his long white hair and stared at them blankly.

"Good," Lin turned to Hikari and handed him a dumpling and a cup of tea, "Here, boy. Eat this, will you? You look like a walking stick." Hikari slowly ate his food, chewing carefully. "Eh! You don't have to eat so slowly! We didn't poison it!" She threw her arms in the air and left the room.

Chihiro ate beside Haku, "Glad to see you up, Hikari." Hikari merely stopped eating for a moment and looked at her with his strange purple eyes. Haku crossed his arms and stared at Hikari with suspicion written all over his face.

"I hope Zeniba finds some clues soon," Haku growled, "That evil in him… It's growing or something, I _feel_ it… It's making me uneasy…"


	7. Chapter 7- Bracelet

Spirited Away Fan Fiction

Chapter 7- Bracelet

For the next couple of days, Hikari would sleep on and off, but never said a word to anyone. He groaned from the pain occasionally. Haku got more and more uneasy as the days rolled on. There was still no word from Zeniba.

"I wish Zeniba would come and tell us what she discovered already," Haku rubbed his face as he and Chihiro sat outside surrounded by the huge flower garden.

"Well, she might not have found anything yet. She did say there was a bunch of spirits with Hikari's description," Chihiro said as she picked at the grass. She pulled a few big pieces of grass out of the ground and started making a bracelet out of them.

Haku stretched out on the ground, sighing as he looked up at the clear blue sky, "I guess. But Hikari… well… I don't know…"

"I know, you _sense_ evil in him. Haku, everyone knows you sense that," Chihiro finished the bracelet of grass, "Here, Haku, this is for you."

Haku let her tie the bracelet around his wrist, "What is it for?"

"Erm… well… It's like a friendship bracelet… but it's more than that…," Chihiro blushed and turned her face away from him. She felt a hand pull her chin; she looked up, back into Haku's green eyes.

"I have something for you too," Haku said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a bracelet made of some white shells? No… it was some of his scales. They had a pearly complexion and when the sun hit them, they dazzled in the light. He put it around her wrist, "There. Perfect." He smiled at her.

Chihiro didn't know what to say, she loved the bracelet, "Th-thank you, Haku."

"You're welcome," Haku smiled even more, then got up and dusted grass of his clothes, "Well, I have some work to do, see you later, Chihiro." She nodded and watched as Haku went back into the bathhouse to help Yubaba with something.

Hikari stood up, his wounds were healing quickly, the bump on his head had disappeared a few days ago, but his memories still had not returned to him. Lin walked into the boiler room.

"Oh, you're up. Good," Lin said, "Yubaba thinks you're healed up enough to help out around the bathhouse. So, come on." She waved him to follow her, "We have to find Chihiro first." They walked out of the bathhouse. As they walked over the bridge, Lin spotted Chihiro over by the flower garden. Waving her arms, Lin shouted, "Hey! Chihiro! Over here!"

Chihiro came over to them, "Hi, what do you need?"

"Yubaba wants us to clean some of the bathes out," Lin said, "So, let's get it over with.

The first bath they had to clean was gross, dirt everywhere and it smelled horrendous. Chihiro scrubbed as Lin poured some water in. Hikari tried to help.

He scrubbed, but his mind was racing as he turned his thoughts over and over, _The plan? What was the plan and who told me it? _He wasn't paying attention and slipped over the side of the bath, hitting his head in the exact same spot where the bump was. Darkness plunged in around him.

"Ehhh! Hikari!" Chihiro tried to stop the boy as he fell, but her hand just barely touched his fingers. Lin ran down the bath with skill and landed near the unconscious Hikari.

"Looks like he's out cold," Lin said as she waved her hand above Hikari's face, "Come on, Chihiro. Let's get him back to the boiler room. Hopefully he'll wake up soon."

Kamaji watched as they put Hikari back down on the futon, "What happened now? Is he alright?"

Lin shrugged, "He took a bad slip down a bath. Must have hit his head hard enough. I hope he doesn't have a concussion or something. It's bad enough he can't remember anything…"


	8. Chapter 8- Kumori

Spirited Away Fan Fiction

Chapter 8- Kumori

Haku was on a mission for Yubaba. He had to go strike up a deal with some spirit company that sold all kinds of herbs, herbs that the bathhouse uses for the baths. Haku sighed, he hated doing jobs for Yubaba, when she was perfectly capable of doing them herself. Or she could send her own son to do them for her; after all she was expecting Boh to eventually take over the bathhouse.

But, apparently this job had some danger to it, the spirit that ruled the company was one with a bad reputation. The spirit had a hand in the black market and other things that Yubaba didn't explain to Haku. This spirit went by the name Kumori.

Haku flew in search of this _'Kumori,' _the moon high in the night sky. Haku didn't know if Kumori was a boy or a girl, so he wasn't sure what he was expect. But, he soon landed near a shady building, it looked like a bar. He heard laughter and music coming from inside.

_Am I in the right place?_ Haku felt uneasy. He turned into his human form and walked down the paved sidewalk towards the building. The company's name was _'Hoshi." _He looked up at the sign on the building, it said, _'Hoshi'_ with neon lights blinking on and off.

_Well, I guess this is it… _Haku took a deep breath and pulled open the door. He peered in; there was lots of spirits dancing, some at the counter drinking. Haku walked in, the whole place got quiet. A spirit sat in a chair, reclining as though he was someone of royalty, he watched Haku with hawk eyes as Haku made his way to him.

"Are you Kumori?" Haku asked, showing no emotion in his voice as the black haired spirit's hawk eyes rolled over him.

"Maybe, maybe not. What's it to you?" The spirit threw back his hair and shifted in his seat.

Haku sighed, "Yubaba sent me, although way she would want to do business with your type, I don't know."

"Yubaba… Yubaba… Oh, yes, the old hag that runs that bathhouse. Let me guess, you're that river spirit she drags around?" The spirit sipped a glass of wine.

"I am Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, or Haku. I am here to strike a deal with Kumori for Yubaba," Haku looked the spirit in the eyes.

"Then you've found the right spirit, _Haku_," The spirit narrowed his eyes as he said Haku, "I am Kumori the Hawk Spirit."

Haku bowed even though he would rather bow to a rock than this shady spirit. He couldn't help but think how the Kumori looked slightly like Hikari… They had the same nose, style of hair, and even the way Kumori looked at him reminded him of Hikari. It sickened Haku to think that Yubaba would do business with such a spirit. Kumori said something distastefully under his breath about… _river spirits?_ Obiviously he had had more than enough wine that evening.

"Can we start talking about business or should I just go back and tell Yubaba that you don't want to do business with her?" Haku said, letting some impatience come into his voice. He really wanted to go back to the bathhouse and make sure Chihiro was okay. _Leaving her with Hikari…_ Haku shivered mentally, just the thought of her with Hikari made Haku uneasy.

Kumori waved around his wine cup, "Yeah, yeah. I'll do business with Yubaba. How much herbs does she want?"

"As much as you can get to her by tomorrow," Haku answered. Kumori pondered for a moment.

"Hmm… I can get about a hundred crates of herbs by tomorrow night. That sound good?" Kumori took another sip of wine.

"Yes, that'll do," Haku said, bowing once more before for the door. He was relieved to be leaving the _'Hoshi.'_ Kumori made him uneasy more so than Hikari…Haku turned into a dragon and hurried on his way.

_In the Hoshi:_

Kumori reclined in his chair, drinking what had to be his fifth or more cup of wine.

A spirit ran into the building, "Master Kumori! I have some terrible news!"

Kumori sat up, "Yes, what is it?" He waited for the spirit's answer. The spirit held out a hand and panted for a moment, taking deep breaths.

"Ehhh… Sir, the plan has gone haywire. The one you sent to do the job was hurt…," The spirit explained.

"What!? How? Grrr!" Kumori sprang from his chair, face red with rage.

The messenger cowered on the ground, "I'm sorry, sir… I-I'm only the messenger…"

"I suggest you leave me be at the moment unless you want to lose a job," Kumori hissed as the messenger gulped and ran from the scene.

"Grrr! That lousy fox spirit! How could he get hurt on the job? Grr! Kasai! Get over here!" Kumori shouted.

A scrawny wolf spirit walked over to Kumori, "What do you need, master Kumori?" Kasai looked at his feet, trying not to upset the hawk spirit anymore than he already is.

Kumori growled, "You better find Hikari and bring him back here or you both will be punished."Kasai nodded and swift-footed it to the door.

_Grrr… Hikari, why do you always cause trouble? _Kasai hissed in his mind, _when I find you… _He turned into a white wolf and ran in search of the fox spirit.


	9. Chapter 9- Kiss

Spirited Away Fan Fiction

Chapter 9- Kiss

Zeniba was still looking for clues about Hikari. She and No-Face had traveled far and wide with still no luck.

"Come on, No-Face. We should start heading back home...," She thought for a moment, "No… I should go visit this 'Hikari' at Yubaba's bathhouse. I just hope she doesn't kick me out… But, you No-Face, you need to stay at the house. Okay?"

No-Face nodded, "Eh." They were almost to her house so Zeniba decided not to use a spell to quicken the travel.

"I'll stop at home and then go to the bathhouse. I need to rest up a bit. My legs aren't what they used to be," She said as they continued down a dirt path. No-Face stopped abruptly and pointed into the bushes.

"Eh, eh," He said motioning for Zeniba to see. Zeniba hiked up her dress a little and peered into the bushes. A white wolf had its nose down to the earth and sniffing hard, it looked as though it was tracking something.

"Hello there, white wolf. Are you looking for something?" Zeniba asked as the wolf looked up and started heading toward them. The wolf turned into a young man with dark blue eyes.

"Someone. I'm looking for someone," The boy said staring at the old lady with distaste. He flipped his dark brown hair out of his eyes and huffed, "Have you seen anyone walking about lately?"

"Well, deary, there are plenty of people walking about around here. If you're looking for someone in particular, you should head to the bathhouse. If you follow the spirit train's tracks south, you should find the bathhouse," Zeniba told him. He nodded and without a thank you or even a bow, he turned and left. "Come on, No-Face, let's get going."

_At the bathhouse:_

"Chihiro, your lover is back!" Lin called to her teasingly.

Chihiro blushed five shades of red, "Stop that, Lin!"

Lin nearly fell to the floor laughing as Haku stepped into the boiler room, "What are you doing, Lin?

"Just doing my job," Lin winked at Chihiro whose face was still red, "So, where were you, eh, Haku?"

"I was on a mission for Yubaba," Haku looked down at the still unconscious Hikari, "What happened to him?"

"He was helping us clean a bath and I guess his not the type to be swift on his toes, because he took a bad tumble down the side of the bath… And... Well he still hasn't woken back up," Lin explained.

"Ehhh… He probably has a concussion or something then," Haku said, relieved that Hikari had not done anything to Chihiro while he was gone, but he felt a stab of pity for the boy…

_I hope he wakes up soon…, _Haku thought, _but… what if he hurts Chihiro when he does?_ Haku shook his head.

"Well, maybe we should put some ice on his head," Chihiro said as she came up to Haku.

He kissed her forehead, "Chihiro, I'm happy you're ok."

She looked up at him with her brown eyes, "I'm fine. What? Did you think Hikari was going to hurt me or something?"

Haku looked at his feet, "Something like that…"

"He's not going to hurt me, Haku. If anything, he's just going to hurt himself some more," Chihiro said, "Are you jealous, Haku? Cause I can tell you one thing. Just because Hikari is here, does not mean his is going to replace you. I'll always…" Chihiro chewed her lip and blushed.

"You'll always?" Haku wanted to hear the rest of her sentence.

But, Lin interrupted, "She'll always love you, you knit-wit! _Do you even have a brain_?"

Haku looked at Lin, then back at Chihiro, slightly stunned, he had always wanted to hear those three words, _I love you_, from Chihiro. "I love you too, Chihiro." And this time he kissed her not on the forehead, but gently on the lips.

Now it was Chihiro's turn to be stunned. Her hands flew up to her lips as Haku released the kiss. "Wh- what?" She was so shocked that she didn't even blush.

Lin was smiling ear to ear and Kamaji clapped. "Well, finally, you two!" Lin said. Haku hugged Chihiro, snuggling his face in her hair.

The next day…

Hikari was up, though his head throbbed even worse than it had before.

Haku stared at him, "Do you know a guy named Kumori?"

Hikari rubbed his head, "Ehh... Kumori?"

_It does ring a bell… Maybe it was Kumori that had said something about a plan…_ Hikari thought, although he was still confused as ever and his memories were still lost to him. He shrugged and picked at the bandages on his arm.

Haku said, "Why do I even bother? You probably still don't have your memories back."

Hikari nodded and Lin walked into the boiler room, "Haku! You should be with Chihiro!"

Haku stood up, "I was just trying to see if maybe Hikari got his memories back."

"Well, I have a job for Hikari, so you can just go visit Chihiro," Lin said, helping Hikari stand up, "Go on, I know you want to go see her. It's written all over your face. Go, before you die or something."

**So, what do you think so far? I hope you guys like it. And yes, the last chapter was surprising ^ ^**

**Thank you guys for your reviews and I will try to update regularly, if school doesn't get in the way…**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. See you next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10- River

Spirited Away Fan Fiction

Chapter 10- River

_Kumori… Kumori…, _Hikari let the name tumble around in his head, _Why does it sound so familiar?_ His thoughts were interrupted by Boh.

"Hi, Hikari. You any feeling better?" Boh smiled, he was here to check Hikari's wound. Hikari sat, looking up at the sun with his dazzling purple eyes, letting Boh unwrapped Hikari's bandages around his arm. He hissed as Boh put some strange cream on the wound.

"It's looking much better," Boh rewrapped the wound, "There you go." He helped Hikari stand, "Lin has a job for you. Come on, we better find her." Hikari nodded, letting Boh lead him. They found Lin greeting some customers into the bathhouse.

"There you are, Hikari!" Lin waved them over, ""Help me greet these customers." Hikari wasn't sure if that was a question or a command, but he listened and went over to her to help.

"I'll see you later," Boh left, heading back up to his mother's office.

Chihiro and Haku:

Chihiro was helping Haku sort out some paperwork that Yubaba left him. Stacks of paper were everywhere and Chihiro had a feeling Haku had let it pile up for awhile.

"Why does Yubaba give you all of this paperwork to sort through?" Chihiro said, picking through the stacks of paper, "What about your river? Shouldn't you be fixing it?"

"I did. Those last six years weren't spent doing nothing," Haku said as he began to organize a pile of paper.

"Can I see it sometime?" Chihiro asked, clasping her hands together, some papers fell out of her hands and onto the ground.

"Of course," Haku said, taking her hand and kissing it gently, "When would you like to see it?"

Chihiro grinned, "Anytime."

"Well, then. I think these papers can wait for a bit longer. Don't you think, Chihiro?" Haku tilted his head. And before Chihiro could answer, Haku swept her off her feet. Turning into a dragon, Chihiro on his back, Haku flew out the balcony window.

Lin came up the stairs to find an empty room, "Oh! Where did those two lovebirds go now!?" Hikari shrugged, shaking his head. "Yubaba's going to get angry with all this paperwork unsorted!" Lin sat down at Haku's desk and started sorting out the paperwork, "Come on, Hikari! Help me, will you?"

Hikari came over to the desk and sorted the papers with Lin. The name _Kumori_ still felt so _familiar_. He wished he could remember what had happened before Chihiro and Haku had found him. The door to his memories was still locked tight…

He continues shifting through the papers. Lin mumbled to herself about how lazy Haku was as Hikari looked at the first paper on the next stack of paperwork.

_The Hoishi- Kumori __Burakku- 100 crates of herbs- _and another bunch of nonsense…

But, Hikari stared at the first line again- _The Hoishi- Kumori __Burakku-_, why does that sound so familiar? He jolted up from his chair; his head began to throb again. And the first line of that paper continues to twirl like a newspaper head line in his head. He crouched down in the ground and clutched his head.

Lin looked up from her papers, "Eh, Hikari? You ok?" She came from behind the desk and rubbed his back.

"The Hoishi… Kumori Burakku…, why?" He looked up at Lin, his purple eyes filled with tears, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"What do you mean, Hikari?" Lin said, concern entering her voice.

He shook his head, hands clawing at his white hair, "I don't know…. I… Grr..." He pushed Lin's hand away from him and leapt away, turning into a huge fox as he did so. His tail thrashed and he growled.

"H-Hikari?" Lin stood up, "…Hikari, you need to calm down…."

He stared at her, eyes wide with confusion. His head spun and the door locking his memories tight, began to creak open. He jumped from the balcony window and stormed to the forest surrounding the bathhouse.

"Eh! Hikari!" Lin ran down to the lift. She stepped off the lift as it brought her down several flights, she ran down the hallways, nearly running into Boh. "Boh! Hikari ran off! I_ Something's wrong with him!"

"We better find him before he hurts himself anymore," Boh said, heading toward door leading to the outside, "Come on!" Lin nodded and they both took off, searching for the confused fox spirit.


	11. Chapter 11- Found

Spirited Away Fan Fiction

Chapter 11- Found

Chihiro and Haku continued to fly, unaware at what had just taken place at the bathhouse.

Chihiro pointed to a great river moving ahead of them, "Is that your river, Haku?"

They landed near the river as Haku turned back into his human form, the river was so beautiful, small fish darted in and out of the shallows. A great blue heron stood on one leg, peacefully, watching Haku and Chihiro from a good distance. Dragonflies buzzed around, dancing in the air and butterflies landed on flowers, drinking the sweet nectar.

"Yes, this is the Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi River. Isn't it lovely?" Haku spread his arms wide, letting Chihiro take it all in. She nodded, awe-struck at how amazingly beautiful the river was.

"It used to be a dump, but with the help of Zeniba and my magic, we managed to clear it up and turn it back into what it once was," Haku smiled, "And it was all thanks to you. If you hadn't come here to the Spirit world and remembered my name, it would still be a huge stinking mess. Thank you, Chihiro." He hugged her, taking in her hair's smell, fresh lilac. They stood like that for a few moments until Haku pulled away from her.

"It's no big deal, Haku," Chihiro smiled, blushing fiercely, and looked out toward a pair of ducks swimming placidly around in the river searching for food.

"It is to me," Haku said, blushing slightly, "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful. I love it," She said, sitting down, Haku sat next to her at the water's edge, their feet touching the water's surface.

In the forest near the bathhouse:

Kasai padded swiftly through the forest, peering occasionally at the forest's edge, making sure he was following the spirit train's tracks.

_Grrr… Hikari is such a pain, why does Kumori keep him around anyways?_ He pouted in his mind, sniffing the ground here and there, not truly searching for Hikari.

His tail stuck up straight and his hair shivered all the way down his wolf body,_ Yuck! That is definitely Hikari's scent… _

He sniffed some more, following the scent trail, it led him deeper and deeper into the forest. He heard a sound, his ears pricked forward. Kasai walked into a clearing in the forest, hair stood on end. He turned into his human form and pulled out a knife.

"Hikari… I know you're around here somewhere," Kasai cocked his head to one side, listening for the slightest sound that would betray Hikari's hiding place. Nothing… then, Crack! A stick snapped under someone's weight. Kasai lunged, and Hikari darted out from his hiding place.

"Ha! Ha! You thought you could hide from me, Hikari?" Kasai grinned devilishly as Hikari trembled, head still throbbing. Hikari looked around for away to run, but Kasai had him backed up against a huge boulder in the forest clearing.

"G-Go away! Leave me alone!" Hikari hissed, purple eyes flashing with fear.

Kasai shook his head, "No, no, no. That's not how it works, Hikari. You made Kumori angry by messing up the plan. You must be punished." His knife glinted in the sun's rays. Hikari saw his life flash before his eyes, arms up, trying to protect himself, and awaited his oncoming fate…

Nothing happened; he peeked from behind his arms, an old lady stood in between Hikari and Kasai. Something was holding Kasai back, some strange spirit with a mask as a face.

Zeniba had her hands on her hips as Kasai sat at her angrily, "Let me go, you freak!" He tried to squirm from No-Face's arms.

"I don't think so, you trouble-maker," Zeniba scowled at Kasai, "Hmph, wolf spirits are always the ones to watch, vengeful spirits." She turned to face Hikari, who was cowering, scared half to death. "You ok, boy?"

Hikari slowly stood up shakily, "I-I think so…"

"Good, now you," She pointed to Kasai, "You better tell me what is going on."

**Aww… Thanks guys ^ ^ I'm glad you like the story so far. **

**See you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12- Kuma

Spirited Away Fan Fiction

Chapter 12- Kuma

Kasai growled, "That's none of your business, you old hag!"

Zeniba shook her head, "Tsk, tsk. That's no way to treat your elders, young man. Has no one taught you manners?" Kasai stuck his tongue out at her. Hikari, his head still pulsing headache, started to walk away.

"And you! Don't think you can just up and go somewhere! I want to hear both sides of this story. Now sit!" Zeniba pointed her finger down and using some magic, caused Hikari to sit hard on his rump.

"Now, please do tell your story, young man. I'm all ears," Zeniba asked Kasai.

He huffed, "Sugary words like 'please' won't help you, Granma. I'm not telling you anything." He continued to squirm around in No-Face's arms, trying to escape, his knife lay on the forest floor.

Zeniba was starting to lose her patience. Hikari chewed his lip as the witch paced around and around in a circle. He rubbed his head, hoping that would help stop the huge headache he was having. The door to his memories was open a crack and he knew he remembered Kasai's face… _But from where?_

_Creak…_ went the door… It opened a little farther… inching open… And Hikari's head exploded with pain. Black dots danced in his vision, he clutched his head, and passed out.

Zeniba turned to look at Hikari, "Oh, dear. What's the matter with him?"

Kasai laughed, "Ha! Ha! That blow to his head must have been bad!"

Zeniba's face turned red with rage, "Did you do this to him?"

Kasai stopped laughing, "No, of course not. Kumori did say Hikari messed up the plan though… So, it must have something to do with that." Kasai shrugged.

"The plan? What is that?" Zeniba looked the young wolf in the eyes.

Kasai was immediately on guard again, "I told you, you can't make me speak!"

"I'm taking you two straight to the bathhouse! I'm sure Haku and Chihiro can help me with you," Zeniba said, "No-Face, you can come… but you have to wait outside."

No-Face nodded, "Eh, eh." He followed Zeniba to the nearest train stop, carrying the squirming and kicking Kasai. Zeniba carried Hikari gently; he was a limp as a ragdoll.

_In the Hoshi:_

Kumori sat at his desk in the back of the Hoshi and counted his money. People outside his office danced to the music and drank to their hearts' content. A girl sat beside his desk, greedily eating a dumpling, her blue eyes flashing everywhere as though someone would soon appear out of nowhere and steal her precious food. Kumori was mumbling to himself about not having enough profits for this week.

Kumori looked down at the girl, "Kuma, get me a drink will you?" The girl scrambled from her spot on the floor, remains of her food fell to the ground. She ran to get Master Kumori a drink, her red hair streaming behind her.

"Master Kumori wants a drink," She told the bartender. He nodded and handed her a glass of wine. Kuma looked around the place, searching for a familiar face. "Have you seen, Hikari?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"I heard Master Kumori sent Kasai after him for punishment… That's all I know, girly," The bartender answered, breath stinking. Kuma nodded and swiftly took the wine to Kumori.

"Master Kumori…," Kuma said voice shaky as she handed him his wine.

"Yes, Kuma? What is it, sweetie?" Kumori took the wine, sipping it as he waited for Kuma's reply.

She fiddled with her flame-colored hair, "Well… I was wondering…" She tried to pick up enough courage to ask Kumori her question. Kuma was not normally a talker, she normally said nothing and just stood at the sidelines. She took a deep breath, "Where is Hikari?"

Kumori stared at her, then burst out laughing, "Ha! Ha! That fool? Well, I sent Kasai to find him. They should be getting back now. But, you know Kasai, he likes to beat Hikari up a bit, especially when Hikari messes up a plan." He paused to take another drink, "Although, this plan was important and it was going to make us extremely rich. I'm afraid that Hikari lost his chance to impress me. Whether Kasai brings him back dead or alive, I don't care."

Kuma burst out crying, she fell to the ground, "No! Please! Don't hurt my brother!"

"Well, then, girl, he should have been more careful and less stupid," Kumori said, beginning to count his money again, "I'm sorry, dear. It's out of my hands. It's Kasai's choice. If your brother dies, it's not my fault. And we all know what Kasai is going to do; he is a blood lusting little devil." Kumori grinned evilly. Kuma sobbed even more, shoulders shaking and Kumori ignored her.

**I hope you guys like it. It'll eventually all make sense and everything will be clear, it's getting there ^ ^ **

**See you next Chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13- Some Answers

Spirited Away Fan Fiction

Chapter 13- Some Answers

Haku stood up from the water's edge, "We better head back, before it gets dark and Lin freaks out." He smiled then helped Chihiro stand up and turned into a dragon, letting her jump onto his back.

They landed at the bathhouse a half an hour later. Lin and Boh came from the forest, looking totally exhausted.

"What happened?" Haku said, looking at the pair.

"Ehh… Hikari lost it and ran away," Lin took in a deep breath, "And we've been looking for them since." Boh nodded, still breathing heavy.

"What!?" Chihiro screeched, "Where did he go? What if he gets hurt even more?"

Haku grabbed her by the shoulders, "It'll be ok, Chihiro. I'm sure he'll eventually turn up." And right at that moment, Zeniba walked up still carrying the passed out Hikari, No-Face following behind carrying Kasai.

"Zeniba? Wha-What are you-? Is that Hikari?" Chihiro scrambled over to the witch.

"Is this that boy you asked me about?" Zeniba said and Chihiro nodded. "Well, he and that other boy No-Face is dragging around got in a fight or something."

"A fight! Ha! If you hadn't butted in Hikari would be dead by now and I would be on my way, old hag!" Kasai growled.

"Shut up, you young wolf!" Zeniba slapped him on the head. Haku grabbed Kasai and they all walked into the boiler room, except for No-Face, who was content to sit outside, guarding the door. Kamaji met them inside and restrained Kasai with his many arms.

Zeniba stared Kasai directly into his eyes, "You tell us what's going on right this minute!"

He laughed in her face, "Heck no, Granma. If I told you everything then Kumori-!"

"Kumori? You know who _Kumori_ is?" Haku shouted, "Are you working for that low down shifty guy that runs the Hoshi?"

"You know him? Oh, how sweet. I don't care," Kasai hissed.

"Ehhh…," Hikari groaned. He was waking up, his head foggy. He sat up and looked around the room, "Where…. Where am I?"

"The boiler room," Chihiro answered him, "Please don't tell me you lost your memories again?"

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and then he spotted Kasai, "Kasai!" His eyes narrowed.

"You got your memories back, little fox?" Kasai snickered, trying to squirm from Kamaji's grasp. Kamaji tightened his grip on the wolf spirit.

Hikari stood up, "Grr! I can't believe you tried to kill me again! What until Kumori finds out!"

Kasai threw his head back and laughed hard, "Ha! Ha! You actually think Kumori cares about you! Just because he took care of you? Think again, you stupid fox!"

"Shuuutttt uppp!" Zeniba roared, her patience finally left her, "You two tell us what is going on and quit your bickering!" They both shut their mouths and turned their attention back to Zeniba.

"What do you want to know, ma'am?" Hikari said in a small voice that shook a little with fear.

"Well," Haku jumped in, "Why were you all beat up when we found you?" Lin put her hands on her hips, nodding and waiting for an answer.

Hikari chewed his lip, "Ehh… Well… That's because…"

"That's because Kumori thought Hikari wouldn't mess up the plan, but of course Hikari is clumsy and screwed it up," Kasai said, "Didn't you, Hikari?" He said in a teasing voice.

Hikari's hair bristled, "He gave me a job that even he couldn't do with all his powers combined! Even you wouldn't have been able to do it!"

Kasai spat at him, "I am a wolf spirit, of course I could have done it!"

"Get off your high horse, Kasai. He wanted me to tear the barrier between us and the human world apart, ok?" Hikari looked at his feet, "No one can do that. But, if I didn't try, Master Kumori said he would kill my sister. So, I tried…"

Zeniba shook her head, "That spirit is most definitely the dumbest spirit I have ever heard of. Let me guess the spirit that guards the barrier chewed you up for trying?" Hikari nodded.

Haku shook his head, "Then why is Kasai trying to kill you?"

"Kasai hates me. He's Kumori's favorite so he thinks he can do anything," Hikari said flatly.

Kasai smiled, "And I am and always will be better than you, fox."

Zeniba frowned, "I think we need to have a talk to this stupid_ 'Kumori'_ before he does anything else."Everyone, except for Kasai, nodded, agreeing with her.

"He should be at the Hoshi. Yubaba sent me there the other day to buy some herbs from him," Haku said, holding Chihiro's hand.

Zeniba sighed, "I swear sometimes… Yubaba just is strange." She turned to Boh, "My little nephew, can you go tell your mother what a huge mistakes she's made by buying herbs from this _'Kumori'_?"

"Yes, Auntie. Anything for you," He kissed Zeniba's cheek and left the boiler room to talk to his mother.

**Oh, that's fine. You can call Kumori whatever you want. I totally agree ^ ^ **

**(And I would punch him too if I could)**

**But, anyways, I'm glad you all like it so far!**

**And thank you so much for your reviews!**

**See you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14- Wound

Spirited Away Fan Fiction

Chapter 14- Wound

Kuma pleaded with Kumori, "Please, don't let Kasai kill my brother! I beg of you!" Kumori ignored her. Eventually she irritated him enough that he struck her.

"Be quiet and do your work! That's why I took you in!" Kumori hissed, his black hair rising in anger. Kuma fell to his feet, holding her face where he struck her, whimpering.

"Grr!" He called another one of his servants to take Kuma out of his office. A tall blonde lady servant picked Kuma up and took her to the servants' living quarters. "Where is that dunce Kasai!? He should be back by now!" Then he heard a thump as the door to the Hoshi was thrown open with a slam. He ran out of his office, fire raging in his eyes.

"What the heck is going on?" Kumori fumed, but was suddenly pinned to the wall. He struggled, "Let go of me!" He stopped and looked to see who had pinned him to the wall. It was a spirit with a mask instead of a face.

An old lady came in, hands on her hips, wrinkled face pinched into an angry scowl, "Are you this _Kumori_ I've been hearing about? What in the blazes were you thinking? Trying to destroy the barrier between us and the human world?" Kumori saw behind her was Kasai held back by a spider-like man and Hikari stood eyes filled with fear and anger.

Kumori smiled, trying to appease to Hikari, "Hey there, Hikari. This was all a misunderstanding. I swear." Hikari crossed his arms and shook his head. Haku and Chihiro came up to Kumori, trapped on the wall by No-Face.

Haku's face was red with anger, "Look here, Kumori! I don't know why Yubaba sent me here to do business with you, but you can count on not getting any more money from us ever again."

Kumori laughed, "I don't care about money. I already have more than I need! Hikari, if you make these fools leave, you can anything you want, I _promise_," He was lying between his teeth, he would kill Hikari right after all this was over, he laughed mentally.

"I know what you're trying to do, Kumori. So, don't try your dirty tricks on me!" Hikari spat, "Where's my sister?"

"Her? Oh, she's fine, for now," Kumori turned into a hawk and flew from No-Face's reach. He then soared from the Hoshi.

"What!? Kuma!" Hikari turned into a fox and trotted in search his sister, "Kuma!"

Kasai laughed, "Oh, this is rich!" He squirmed around in Kamaji's many arms, "Like me go you old dirt bag!" Kamaji whacked him in the head, causing Kasai to go limp.

"I should have done that back at the bathhouse," Kamaji said, "Would have saved us some time!"

"We have to help Hikari find his sister!" Chihiro ran, following Hikari out of the Hoshi. Haku followed her.

Zeniba, "I don't think my old bones can take all of this! Kamaji and I will wait here!" Haku nodded in response before heading off to help Hikari.

_In the forest:_

Kumori held Kuma at knife point, "Don't struggle, girl." She screamed and kicked at him. "Shut up!" The knife went a bit nearer to her exposed throat.

Hikari found them immediately, using his animal instincts, "Kuma!" He stopped dead at the sight of Kumori holding his beloved sister captive.

"Don't take another step, fox, or you're sister will get it," Kumori hissed.

"Don't you touch her!" Hikari roared. Haku and Chihiro caught up with him.

"Kumori! Stop this nonsense!" Haku said, "Your plan was ruined before it could start! Don't take it out on them!"

Kumori spat at Haku, "River spirits! They always like to mettle in the affairs of others!" He spotted Chihiro, "Ohhhh… He he, I see you fancy humans, do you?" He dropped Kuma and raced towards Chihiro. Hikari body slammed him before he could touch Chihiro.

Haku stood defensively between Kumori and Chihiro, eyes flashing with anger, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Kuma ran behind Chihiro and shook with fear.

"Well," Kumori pushed the fox spirit off of him and stood up, dusting himself off, "That was unexpected. Now you'll die little fox!" He thrust his knife towards Hikari. Haku flew to him in his dragon form, Kumori stabbing him instead of Hikari.

Haku roared in pain, turning back into his human form, bleeding from his side. Kumori stared at the knife in his hands and then at the blood from Haku.

Chihiro ran and hugged Haku to her body, "How could you!?" Tears streaming from her eyes.

"I-I…," Kumori stammered, taking a step back, then rushing into the forest brush, gone in an instant. Kuma cried into Hikari's shoulder as he stared down at Haku.

Chihiro put her head to Haku's chest, hearing the beat of his heart she tried to reassure herself, "I think he'll be fine…I'm sure Zeniba can… help him…"

At the Hoshi:

When they arrived back, Kasai was nowhere to be seen. Kamaji said that Kasai used some of his crafty powers to escape, unfortunately.

"Zeniba! Can you help Haku?' Chihiro said frantically.

"What happened to him?" Zeniba said, as she looked at his wound.

"Kumori hurt him…," Chihiro explained.

"I can bandage this up for now, but we need to get to my house. I have everything we need for a wound like this there," Zeniba let No-Face gently carry Haku.

Chihiro's face was filled with worry, "He'll be alright though, won't he?"

Zeniba shrugged, "He looks fine right now… But, there really is no way of telling this early."

**It's not over yet. **

**See you next chapter! ^ ^**


	15. Chapter 15- Healing

Spirited Away Fan Fiction

Chapter 15- Healing

Haku groaned, sweat beading on his brow. Chihiro chewed her hair with worry as she sat beside his bed. Haku's fever rose to extraordinary heights. So, much so that Zeniba could not believe that he was still alive.

"Eh…," Zeniba shook her head, "How he's still alive I'll never know."

"Is there any way we can help him?" Chihiro whined.

Zeniba shrugged, "I'm afraid we'll just have to wait it out, deary."

Kuma came and sat beside Chihiro, "I've heard of a way to heal these wounds…"

Chihiro gasped, "Really? What is it?"

"Well… He's a river spirit… So… We should put him in this river. Sometimes that's all a spirit needs," Kuma said, playing with a piece of her red hair.

Chihiro looked at Haku's grim face, then back at Kuma, "I'll try anything if it'll help Haku." Determination written on her face. Kuma nodded.

"We should hurry to his river, the Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi," Zeniba said, "Before his fever gets worse." She turned to No-Face, "Come help us carry Haku to his river."

To shorten their travel, they decided to ride the spirit train all the way they can to the Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi River. Hikari and Kuma stayed at Zeniba's house, still recuperating from the whole ordeal with Kumori and Kasai.

Zeniba, Chihiro, and No-Face carrying Haku walked another mile down an animal path to reach the Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi River. When they finally reached the river, Chihiro led No-Face to the edge of the water.

"Come on, this'll help him," Chihiro said as they walked in the shallows, fish darting to and fro all around them. Dragonflies zipped and buzzed. Haku's face turned serine as they lowered him into the water.

"I hope this works, deary," Zeniba said, "I've never heard of this method of healing a wound…"

"Kuma said it would heal his wound," Chihiro held Haku's head above water. His eyelids fluttered, and then all of a sudden, he turned into a dragon and flew up into the air. Swooping in the sky, he landed back in the water beside Chihiro. His scales where the wound once was were a grey color, but he was fine and Chihiro burst into tears.

Turning back into his human form he hugged her, "Chihiro! I love you!" He kissed her lips and twirled her around. "You helped me again."

Chihiro blushed, wiping tears from her eyes, "It's fine, Haku. I-I'm just glad you're alive. I don't know what I'd do without you." She choked up at cried into his shoulder. He hugged her.

Then pulling away, he said, "Chihiro, I would never leave you alone. Never ever." They kissed again. "Let's head back to the bathhouse." She nodded, jumping onto his dragon back, rubbing gently over the grey scales and they flew. The sunset glowing orange and red behind them. Zeniba and N-Face took the spirit train back home. For now, everything was perfect.

**That's the end for now…**

**I think I'll write a part 2 for this fan fiction. It'll take me a bit to think of a storyline for part 2, but I'll do it ^ ^**

**I really like it, I'm glad you guys like it too.**


End file.
